


Niebiosa runęły

by black_cape



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Death, Existential Crisis, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cape/pseuds/black_cape
Summary: 'Kiedy wypadłem poza mury Shra'kt'lor, wiedziałem, że me wnętrze zostało rozdarte. Ostrze me było mgłą, umysł był rozproszony. Dryfowałem pośród morza Limbo i chciałem utonąć.'





	Niebiosa runęły

Niebiosa runęły

Błysk rozbił ich zwierciadło

(Czy to grzmot? Czy mój krzyk?)  
I deszczem spłynęły

Pociągając mnie na dno

Stal wysunęła się mgłą z martwych dłoni  
Wyślizgnęła się z sykiem  
Cień gasił wszystkie gwiazdy po kolei  
I w moich oczach  
płomyki

A siedem jego kroków trzaskiem zamykanych bram*

Wąż wpił się zębami w swój ogon  
I zastygł w bezruchu  
Gdy wtedy u moich stóp padł  
Nie czułem, jak prosto do serca  
martwego  
powoli sączy się jad

Aż wreszcie ja u jego stóp padłem

Któż zliczy, ile lat minęło, gdy śniłem kamienne sny

Teraz budzę się – w ciemnościach  
Ogłuszający blask – więc to ty

O śmierci

Przez próg twej fortecy  
znów do ruin Shra'kt'lor wejdę  
Skrzyżujmy ostrza!  
Tym razem – już stąd nie odejdę

Tak, zabierz tę mądrość, w którą już nie wierzę  
Znaczenia zagubione w labiryncie kręgów  
I zabierz to życie, które nie do mnie należy

I zabierz jedyne, co moje

Udrękę

* * *

* Miasto Shra'kt'lor podzielone jest na siedem koncentrycznych kręgów połączonych bramami.


End file.
